Una bella noche, de luna llena
by PrinkcessLoveRegresa
Summary: Este es un One Shot Sebastián y tú :3 Lo cree hace mucho tiempo para una amiga y pues decidí subirlo en este foro también Espero y les guste


Todo comenzo esa noche...esa bella noche de luna llena...

Todavia recuerdo como sentia sus manos pasar por cada centimetro de mi piel, pero ahora...ya no esta junto ami, por culpa de ese shinigami...

-Flash Back-

Tu: Sebastian ~no dejaban de caer lagrimas de mis ojos, ver como ese maldito shinigami mataba al amor de mi vida~

William: lo lamento pero el solo era una maldita alimaña ~fue lo unico que dijo mientras acomodaba sus malditos lentes~

Tu: sebastian no es lo que tu dices el es alguien lindo y con sentimientos, algo que por lo que veo no tienes ~lo dije mientras me levantaba dirigiendome hacia el y dándole una cachetada en la cara a ese shinigami~

William: algún día agradecerá lo que ise ~después de eso el desapareció~

-Fin de Flash Back-

Sebastian...mi amor...tan siquiera todavía tengo ese bello recuerdo donde estuvimos juntos bajo la luna llena

-El pasado [1 mes antes de la horrible realidad]-

Sebastian: como esta mi bella gatita ~escuche como sebastian entraba a mi habitación así que voltie y vi sus hermosos ojos~

Tu: Sebastian que haces aquí?, no deberías estar atendiendo a ciel

Sebastian: mi Bocchan me a dado este noche libre y me pregunte que hacer ~veo como se acerca a mi lentamente y cuando llega junta nuestras frentes y me mira directo a los ojos~ y lo que decidí fue venir a estar esta noche contigo

Tu: ~no podía evitar sonrrojarme ante sus palabras~ Sebastian-Kun

Sebastian: ~veo una amplia sonrisa asomarse por su rostro~ dime quieres ir a caminar?

Tu: ~me sorprendí ante su propuesta pero aun hací acepte, caminamos sin rumbo por un bosque, tenia miedo pero al verlo junto a mi y tomando mi mano me tranquilizaba~ a donde vamos?

Sebastian: toma ponte esto ~me entrego una venda no rechiste y me la puse en los ojos~

Tu: sebastian a donde me llevas ~tenia un poco de miedo y mas al tener los ojos vendados pero aun así me tranquilizaba sentir el agarre de su mano~

Sebastian: tranquila ~siento como para y empieza a desatar la venda, cuando abro los ojos veo que estamos en un bello lugar lleno de flores, con un lago donde se refleja la luna llena y al lado de este una manta~ vamos ~toma mi mano y caminamos hacia la manta, cuando llegamos nos recostamos y yo en su pecho~

Tu: Sebastian

Sebastian: que pasa?

Tu: Te amo ~me sonríe tiernamente para después besarme delicadamente, cuando se separa veo esos ojos esos lindos ojos~ hazme tuya ~vi como se sorprendió pero después me recosto delicadamente en la manta~

Sebastian: yes my beloved

Sebastian comenzó a besarme dulcemente para después ir subiendo la intensidad y besarme de una manera muy apasionada, sentía como sus manos empezaban a despojarme de mi ropa, empezó con mi blusa, cuando la quito empezó a lamer mi cuello y de ello bajar a mis pechos los cuales no podía lamer por culpa del bra, pero de un tirón se deciso de el, lanzándolo lejos para regresar su vista a mis pechos expuestos al aire los cuales empezó a atender, empezó con el derecho el cual lamió por encima del boton.

Sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica al momento que hiso eso, pero después introdujo uno de mis pechos a su boca y lo succiono, se sentía tan bien, cuando termino de dejar duro ese pecho iso el mismo procedimiento con el otro, en esos momentos no pensaba en nada mas que nosotros dos.

Empezó a besar mi vientre y de eso descendió sus besos hasta mas abajo donde no le dejaba pasar mi falda y bragas así que de un momento a otro mi falda desapareció pero veía como me quitaba las bragas con sus dientes.

Sebastian: abre las piernas ~lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo solo obedecí algo sonrrojada~

Cundo mis piernas estaban completamente abiertas vi como ponía su rostro entre ellas viendo mi intimidad, para después sentir como su lengua lame mi muslo y de ahí recorriendo un camino con su lengua desde la parte interior de mi muslo hasta mi intimidad la cual empezó a penetrar con su lengua.

Tu: Seba...sebastian ~estaba completamente sonrrojada, mientras mis manos jalaban levemente de su cuello~ mas...

Sentí como sonreía y empezaba a explorar mi interior con su lengua cuando sentí como toco mi clitoris, en ese momento empece a moverme para que su lengua tuviera mas contacto con esa parte.

Sebastian: ~se alejo de mi intimidad, me vio directo a los ojos y entonces me ofreció tres de sus dedos~ lamelos

Tu: si ~empecé a lamerlos de la manera mas sexy y exitante que pude, por lo que vi funcionaba ya que sebastian los alejo de mi boca mientras el estaba completamente sonrrojado~

Senti como introducía el primero, dolía y mas cuando empezó a moverlo en círculos pero de un momento a otro ese dolor se convirtió en placer, después sentí un segundo dedo el cual acompañaba a el otro dando círculos y moviéndose en forma de tijeras, ya me era imposible no gemir y mas aun cuando sentí el tercero, empezó a hacer círculos con los tres pero después empezó a simular embestidas con ellos.

Tu: Sebastian...aah...te necesito...ya

Vi como sonrió para después alejarse y quitarse lentamente la ropa, cuando al fin termino vi como se ponía entre mis piernas y me tomo del mentón.

Sebastian: lista?

Tu: ~solo asenti, cuando empecé a sentir su erecto y duro miembro introducirse dentro de mi empece a encajar las uñas en su espalda~

Sebastian: tranquila ~acaricio mi rostro y me beso mientras esperaba mi aprobación para poder empezar~

Cuando álfin me acostumbre movi mis caderas para darle a entender que podía proseguir, el solo me sonrió y empezó a embestirme lentamente y cuidadosamente para no lastimarme, se sentía tan bien necesitaba mas...

Tu: mas...sebastian...massss

Tan solo al escuchar eso empezó a embestirme mas y mas fuerte hasta el punto en el que sus embestidas eran violentas y salvajes, pero aun así pedía mas y mas.

Senti como sebastian toco mi clitoris en una embestida, arque la espalda en ese momento y vi como sebastian sonrio y empezo a embestir a ese lugar mas y mas fuerte.

Tu: Sebastian... ~después de eso sentí como ambos alcanzamos el climax y el se corrió dentro de mi~

Salio lentamente para después recosterse a un lado, hiso que me recostara en su pecho y viéramos juntos una bella luna llena en medio de un hermoso cielo estrellado

Tu: Sebastian...Te amo

-Actualidad-

Actualmente me e sentido muy mareada, vomito a cada momento y tengo unos antojos muy raros, me pregunto que sera...


End file.
